


Simp Gardens

by Refreshe_watr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 6 friends in one house oh no, Amusement Parks, Blushing, Cold Weather, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rat, Road Trips, Sharing beds, Stargazing, Sweaters, another cliché love story, another meetup au, bad needs more screen time sorry, gazing at the moon, george isnt funny, patches - Freeform, poor quackity hes lonely, simps, so many late night walks, theyre all simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refreshe_watr/pseuds/Refreshe_watr
Summary: Dream invited some of his friends over to his house for a month to make a blog and hang out. They eventually decided on January 15th; as the time comes, they all head down to Florida, telling no one, not the viewers or some of their friends. They continue like usual, taking a break from the lore of the SMP but still streaming occasionally on the SMP or playing Jackbox games.Ps. Dream has done his face reveal already at the time this story takes place.Also, COVID is mostly over, but for the sake of the story, people still wear masks now and then for safety
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if this blows up, I will probably die. I wrote this story with my friend pandanoodles23 as a joke and for my friends, so if you like it, that's cool too.  
> Please don't repost on other websites unless you credit me; it's already got parts written on Wattpad, so give it some love there.

Prologue:

Dream invited some of his friends over to his house for a month to make a vlog and hang out. They eventually decided on January 15th. As the time comes, they all head down to Florida, telling no one, not the viewers or some of their friends. They continue like usual, taking a break from the lore of the SMP but still streaming occasionally on the SMP or playing Jackbox games.

Begin Chapter 1:

It was a sunny, warm day and everyone was set to arrive in Florida. Due to where everybody lived, not everyone could arrive at the same time. Quackity ended up getting an early flight, so he got to Orlando International Airport, OIA for short, by 6 AM. Dream had already picked him up and was now leaving to pick up George. He planned on inviting Sapnap to pick up Quackity but saw he was sleeping, so he decided to ask him to pick up George with him instead. In doing so, Sapnap had slurred out something to do with missing his ice cream break. Dream shrugged it off as something in his dream and went into his guest bedroom to ask Quackity if he wanted to come, but saw him crashed on the guest bed. He sighed and left alone.

When he got to the airport at noon, he saw George sitting by the curb on his phone, presumably texting him to ask how far he is. He pulled up and rolled the window down, hearing a notification. "You know, I shouldn't be texting while driving, especially in Florida." Dream said from across the car. George perked up and made eye contact with Dream, "Well, I thought someone would have been with you. I hadn't expected you to be alone." George explained, putting his bag in the back of Dreams car. "It says you haven't opened my message yet; how did you know it was me who texted you?" George pondered, showing the 'unread message' symbol by his text and pointing to the phone in Dream's pocket. "I saw you texting someone while I pulled up and figured it was you asking me how far away I was." Dream lied. He actually had a separate notification sound set for George, so he would never miss a text unless he was sleeping. "Whatever," George grunted and buckled.

The ride home with George was relatively entertaining. George and Dream hadn't met up yet, but with Covid being mostly over and the UK being open to America again, they finally got this chance to do so. It was slightly awkward, but they opened up a bit more when "Party in the USA" came on from Dreams Spotify, and they sang it out of tune together."Wow, you are so absolutely tone-deaf." Dream said, laughing at George after the song was over. "Shut up, at least I don't sound like a ten-year-old when I sing." George shot back.

"Well, even if I sound like a ten-year-old, I can sing in-tune, which I think is a plus."

"Please, I can sing in-tune if I want."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

George blushed lightly at seeing Dreams cockiness in-person. He knew Dream was cocky; that was obvious, but seeing it in person was a whole other thing. "Fine, you win, I can't." Dream scoffed at George's submission and continued singing the next few songs until he got back home.

He pulled into the driveway at around 1:15. When they walked in, Sapnap was at the door to help them bring everything in and make sure Patches wouldn't run out the door. "Hey stranger," Sapnap said, stopping George in his tracks. "Hi," George begrudgingly said in response, he was famished, and his main goal was the pantry.

"Well, that didn't sound very loving. I'm hurt."

"Sorry, I'm just hangry, Sapnap."

"Well, then I'm sure the pancakes I just made will solve that."

Dream stopped taking his shoes off for a second, "Wait, you made food??"

"Well duh, I knew we'd have company, and I wanted something to eat."

"You didn't burn down the house, so I guess that's alright. Did you poison the pancakes?"

"Mayyybe."

George and Dream just stared at him.

"Fine, they're not poisoned, solely made with love." Sapnap walked over to the kitchen and opened the microwave to a dozen pancakes or so freshly made, still steaming. "That smells delicious," George awed, grabbing two pancakes off the top, "I really thought they would be half burnt or something." Sapnap dramatically put his hand on his chest, looking wounded. "I'm hurt AGAIN, George, that's twice already you have said something rude to me and it's been 5 minutes." George scoffed at him, shoving a piece of his pancake in his mouth. Before he could speak, Dream interjected. "He just loves me more Sapnap; he can't help it." George choked on his pancake. "Hurt George; I'm truly hurt."

Before any more banter between them could arise, Dream got a text message. "Oh, Bad's on his way; he just left his house."

"Wait, is he bringing Rat?" Sapnap asked, worried for Patches. "Yeah, if you're worried about Patches, she'll be fine." Sapnap looked at him, terrified and confused but shrugged it off. Quackity walked in just then, and everyone just stared. "Hey guys, what's up, welcome to our humble home George- wait, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just been a while since we've seen you without your hat on." Sapnap pointed out, and Quackity suddenly shrunk into himself. "WHAT WHY DIDNT ANY OF YOU TELL ME SOONER!?!?" He said in a panic before running off to the guest bedroom again.

After everyone had some food and talked a bit about their plans for tomorrow, Dream and Sapnap left to pick up Karl at the airport while Quackity and George stayed at the house waiting for Bad. Once Sapnap, Dream, and Karl got back from the car ride full of singing and silly banter, Bad had arrived. Everyone greeted each other and joked around about Sapnap, Dream, and George's conversation earlier this morning, mentioning how George didn't deny that he loves Dream, causing George to blush and explain that he was "chewing."

"This is all great, but you only have two rooms with beds in them. Dream, how are we all supposed to sleep here?" Sapnap asked. Dream pondered for a second, thinking about how this would all work out. "Well," he started, "I do have this couch that we're all sitting on, so two of you could probably sleep here, but that means we will have to share beds too. At least until I go buy some more mattresses." Everyone sat there for a second, thinking of where they wanted to sleep and with who.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with anyone, so I guess I'll take the couch." Sapnap finally said, breaking the silence. "I can probably take the couch, too, if anyone wants the bed." George insisted. "No, no, we should let Bad take the couch cause he has Rat with him," Karl said, wiggling his eyebrows at Quackity and Sapnap. Quackity quickly perked up, "Yeah, I can sleep with Karl, which just leaves you and Dream to sleep together, hehe." Quackity said to George, laughing at the wordplay of his sentence. "Ugh, fine." George sighed, and Dream elbowed him smirking, causing George to grunt.

They ordered some dinner, Karl insisting they get MrBeast Burger, to which they eventually agreed. Karl got his grilled cheese with Quackity and Bad, George got Chandler's regular burger, and both Sapnap and Dream got the Beast Style burger. Quackity had to tweet it, forcing them to vouch to stay out of suspicion. They all decided on watching a scary movie before bed. "PLEEEEASE CAN WE WATCH THE CONJURING, GEORGE HASN'T SEEN IT AND IT'S SUCH A CLASSIC!!" Sapnap pleaded on his knees. "Fine." Dream agreed. He had wanted to watch Annabelle before watching The Conjuring. George was nervous, he didn't do too bad watching horror movies, but he wasn't necessarily good with them either.

The couch was shaped like a U, one side being slightly longer than the other. Quackity, Bad, Karl, and Dream sat next to each other on one side of the couch, with Sapnap and George sitting on the other side. They were all bundled in blankets and pillows when around 25 minutes into the movie, Dream had to use the bathroom. "Dude, we can pause the movie if you want," Sapnap said, grabbing the remote. "NO, don't worry about me. I've seen it already anyway, and I'll be right back." Around five or so minutes later, Dream came back and quietly sat at the couch's edge by George. "Dream, what are you doing?" George whisper-yelled. "Shhh, scoot over." Dream pushed George over with his hips and scooted in under the blanket George was using. George blushed furiously, remembering a time Dream had said over their discord call that he didn't care about personal space too much and could get pretty touchy with his friends without realizing. He debated telling Dream to scoot over more but ended up getting comfortable and used his shoulder as a headrest.

The movie ended, and everyone was exhausted from the long day of travel, amazed they could stay up during the whole movie, except George. George had fallen asleep snuggled into Dream like a Koala. Everyone took a picture for blackmail, Quackity almost posting it on Twitter if Karl hadn't said to keep it under lock and key until the end of their trip. Eventually, Dream shook George awake. "Hey," Dream said softly, giving George a slight nudge, "George, get up, you can snuggle me more in bed." Dream smirked at his own comment, and everyone laughed at that; George abruptly woke up, as if he were back in his school days, and his mother had just woken him up for the 2nd time. After an array of sorry's from George, everyone headed off to their rooms, George cringing at his antics.

Quackity and Karl got settled in quickly, wanting sleep to take them as soon as possible, knowing their busy plans for tomorrow. Bad and Sapnap argued for a minute or two over where who is going to sleep, Bad winning and taking the longer side. Dream's bed was messy and unmade, unlike Sapnap's, and George lectured Dream about it for 5 minutes while getting ready for bed. Eventually, everyone had gone to sleep, stoked for what's to come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go to the "secret location"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's another chapter  
> It's short again sorry  
> These next 3 chapters will be a little tough to write because I have to get everything right and add extra detail to rides and stuff so sorry if it feels rushed or hard to follow  
> I have lots of plans for this story so I hope you like it, feel free to share :)  
> I will try to post anywhere between Saturday and Monday!

The next morning everyone woke up excited for what Dream had planned. Sapnap and Bad were the first to wake up, followed by Karl. Karl and Sapnap argued over what to make for breakfast, eggs, or French Toast. Quackity later walked in and mentioned waffles, to which everyone in the room agreed on. Dream woke up feeling refreshed, turning over to wake up George. "George, wake up; we have to get going." He stated, shaking George lightly. "Mmm, no, I'm staying here and sleeping," George sleepily mumbled out, turning towards Dream, snaking his arm around him, and forcing him back to sleep. Dream giggled, agreeing on five more minutes. Fifteen minutes later, Sapnap walked in, wondering what was taking them so long to wake up and eat breakfast. Everyone was told that something special was planned for the day, so Sapnap was very upset it was taking them so long. 

Sapnap slammed the door open about the yell at them when he saw them cuddled up in each other's arms, still sleeping. George had his face pressed against Dreams chest partially under the blanket, holding him close. Dream was on top of the blanket, looking as though he had either gotten hot overnight or had woken up previously and went back to sleep. Sapnap just rolled his eyes and threw open the blinds blocking out the sun. "Get up, losers. We have plans for today; your cuddle session can wait." Sapnap said dryly. Both Dream and George cringed at the light and threw pillows over their heads. "Got it, Nick, you can go now." Dream said, slowly adjusting to the new-found brightness that was blinding him. They got dressed and walked out of the room to the smell of fresh waffles and smiled, greeting their friends.

On their way to the secret location, they picked up some Starbucks. Dream drove everyone since he was the only one who knew where they were going. Bad sat in the passenger seat, making sure everyone behaved and played his music (Sapnap was initially going to play his, but everyone agreed his music taste sucked). Sapnap and Karl sat by each other in the back, playing pool against each other on their phones until Sapnap rage quit, only to play Minecraft on their phones together. Quackity and George got kicked to the far back of the car because they're "the shortest," as everyone said.

They finally arrived after about an hour and a half of driving and chatting about what they would do tomorrow, who's going to stream first, etc. They all looked out the window to see a vast park full of roller coasters and instantly started freaking out. "WE'RE GOING HERE!?" Quackity yelled excitedly. "Dream, you're kidding, surely," George said, nerves slowly rising. George was never big on roller coasters but knew he'd end up liking them after going on them. "Suprise! I booked the whole day at Busch Gardens for us! Don't worry, it was supposed to be closed today for touch-ups on rides and security measures, but they said it would be fine if the six of us came here for the day, seeing as I am Dream and all." Dream explained. George scoffed at the "I'm Dream and all" part, but everyone else was freaking out.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Dream found it weird that no one was there. Every time he'd gone before, there was a large abundance of people. They got up to the front where the staff checks your tickets, and Dream showed them the email saying he was allowed to be there today. When they first walked in, everyone was in awe. To the right was a big sign saying "Busch Gardens," presumably for pictures. Behind the sign was a bunch of shops full of knickknacks and clothing items. The customer service counters to buy different packages like pictures and Quick Que to skip the line to the left. They continued forward to a large map of the park. 

"Okay, guys," Dream started, "I figured we could start here at Cheetah Hunt," he pointed to the ride on the map, "It's the closest ride to us and one of my favorites. I just thought we could ride every ride at least once, then decide which rides we're thinking of riding multiple times. One ride is closed for maintenance, and I wanted to go on the Safari, but they're taking care of the animals today." Everyone agreed on this plan and headed off towards Cheetah Hunt.

They got to Cheetah Hunt after gawking at the Alligator pond on the way there for a few minutes. "Dream... I'm not so sure if I want to go on this. It looks a little scary." George said, looking at the tracks from the entrance. "Don't worry, George, it's not that bad, there's one Heartline roll and nothing else. I've been on it numerous times." Dream reassured George pushing him through the entrance. Dream had George sit by him in the front, and Quackity sat by Karl behind them; Sapnap and Bad sat next to each other behind them. George grabbed the strap bar, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. "George," Dream said softly, "Don't worry, I'm right here; you're going to be fine. It'll be fun." George looked at him and nodded, letting go of his crushing grip on the strap bar. 

The staff members gave each other a thumbs-up, and the ride started. As usual, it's slow until BAM; the ride sped up instantly to about 60 MPH. Screams were heard from everyone except Dream. "DREEEEAAAAHHMMMM-" George screamed, gripping the strap bar again. Bad was laughing and seemed to be enjoying this ride as much as Dream does. Karl and Quackity were just screaming the whole time, Sapnap laughing and "woo-ing" almost louder than their screams. Once the ride ends and everyone steps off, heading down the stairs to the gift shop, George lightly slaps Dream. "What was that Dream! That was so much more intense than you said it would be!" Dream just laughed at this. "Come on, George. I saw the smile on your face during the ride. You loved it." George looked away and mumbled something along the lines of "well, maybe, I guess," and everyone just laughed. They started walking away towards the next ride, Montu. 

"This one may be a little more intense than the last one, so beware." Dream said, smirking as they walked up to the entrance. The walk to the ride wasn't as long as Cheetah Hunt's was, but even so, the nerves in everyone were rising with each step making the walk feel like an eternity.

"Okay, who is sitting where? I deserve the front." Dream asked everyone. "I want the front too!" Sapnap interjected before anyone could answer. 

"I suppose I'll sit in the row behind," Bad said

"Alex and I can sit with Bad," Karl said, leaving George to make the last decision. He sighed, "I guess I'll sit up front with Dream and Sapnap." Everyone started to get seated; Dream was on the end with George sitting next to him and Sapnap by George. Behind them, Karl was on the end with Quackity in the middle and Bad on the other end to see better. The ride started, and everyone seemed to be relatively calm while the coaster began going up the hill. George quickly grabbed Dreams hand, squeezing it tighter and tighter as the coaster stopped going up and turned then started descending. Everyone but Dream started screaming in joy, and the coaster started going into loops and twists. Somewhere in there, Dream noticed Sapnap had also grabbed his hand in fear. George slowly loosened his grip and smiled in joy. 

The ride ended, and everyone started talking about their favorite parts. Dream led them over to Cobras Curse, a shorter ride than most of the other rides but very much worth the usually long waiting time. Dream walked them through the long way to the ride, everyone stopping at a giant snake cage, Quackity teasing it until it started to get up, to which he then jumped back at seeing its massive size. They continued enjoying the light air conditioning. Everyone gets on, intrigued by the moving platform you use to board.

Dream sat by George as usual upfront, explaining that George would like this one best because there are no loops. Sapnap wanted to sit by Karl this time, and Quackity sat by Bad. The ride eventually started, and everyone was so interested in the way the ride worked. An elevator type of machine propelled the coaster up to a ledge, and it shot down past a giant snake statue. Eventually, the coaster turned backward, and George quickly covered his eyes.

"George, open your eyes; you're missing the ride!" Dream said, pulling George's hands from his face. "NO!" George yelled out, bringing his hands back to his face. "Please, for me." Dream whisper-yelled in George's ear. George whipped his hands down in shock, blushing embarrassingly red, then noticed that they started spinning. Everyone yelled in joy, Sapnap and Karl giggling. The ride slowed, indicating it was over, and everyone agreed they would definitely ride this one multiple times again and walked off to the next section of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would provide more context to the way the rides work and to the explanation of the park but I'd be here all day. If you have any questions on how the ride works you can look up the ride on Busch Gardens website and watch the video. 
> 
> Also gonna be honest, I have chapter 3 written and ready to go so I could totally post it sooner like tomorrow but oh well, here's chapter 2. It's short, like waaaay shorter than chapter 3 so sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys all venture to the next section of the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I decided I would post chapter e after all cause yknow people seem to like the story  
> Feel free to leave kudos if you like it

They arrived in Pantopia, a different section of the park, with three rides waiting for them. "Alright, everyone, this is just a drop ride. You guys will love it." Dream said, pointing up at the 335-foot tall tower. Sapnap looked at him wearily. He knew Dream wasn't a fan of heights when it comes to things like this. Dream noticed this and gave him a soft smile implying that he would be fine and Sapnap nodded back. As they started to sit down, George went to sit by Dream. "Nope." Dream said flatly and got back up. He grabbed George's hand and pulled him towards him. "You're going to sit over here." Dream dragged him to the other side of the octagonal-shaped structure. George looked at Dream weird and slightly hurt. "Don't worry, bad will sit by you." Dream said with a sweet smile playing on his lips. George blushed a soft pink at this and just sat down, pulling the strap bar down and buckled it while Bad sat by him.

Dream sat on the edge, Sapnap choosing to sit next to him, so he knows it'll be fine. Quackity and Karl sat by each other, talking about how much they love these sort of rides. Once the thumbs up is given, the ride starts to go up. Dream starts laughing a little, and everyone is quiet, giving him weird looks, assuming he must really like this ride. Suddenly, once they got close to the top, the ride starts turning to a 90-degree angle, facing straight down. Quackity immediately started praying in Spanish, with Karl laughing nervously. Dream was wheezing, and Sapnap was sitting there silently cussing under his breath. George began to say Dreams name, very upset at the significant part Dream missed when he explained the ride. Bad was nervous but still smiling, preparing for the drop. "DREEEEAAAA-" The ride dropped. Everyone started screaming at the top of their lungs as the ride dropped them down at a whopping 60 MPH, turning them back to their normal sitting position.

They all got off, and George walked right over to Dream, face red, and pointed at him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!" Dream just continued his wheezing fit from earlier, deflating entirely. Everyone just stared at him, laughing a little at his laugh. He continued laughing until he was on his knees, smacking the ground. George walked up to him, "Dream, are you okay? Oh my god." Dream laughed harder, if that was possible, and tried to shoo him away. Karl and Quackity pulled out their phones, followed by Spanap, and started recording this for the vlog. Eventually, after realizing Dream would die if they didn't walk off, they left to grab some snacks from a nearby food court. Dream shortly met up with them again, holding his stomach. "Dude, are you okay? You actually died there." Sapnap said, reaching up to put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I don't know why I found that so funny."

"Maybe you took some drugs before this, and they just kicked in."

"yeah, I don't think so, but you never know, one of you could have put something in my breakfast." Dream said as he scanned his credit card and entered his pin. They all laughed and sat down to eat their food. While eating their food they talked and joked around about hand sizes and noticing a significant difference in the sizes between Sapnap and Karl's hands. 

"Like no joke guys, Karl has much bigger hands than Sapnap, look," Quackity said making them hold their hands against each other. They all laughed at Sapnap getting overly defensive about it. "Listen, I have small hands okay, nothing wrong with that!" They laughed again and Bad pointed at Dreams's hands. "Well look at Dreams, they're huge!" They looked over to Dreams and all agreed. "Yeah, you're right, at least compared to Georges," Quackity said holding the two of their hands together noticing how the tips of George's fingers stopped at the pads of Dreams. They all talked amongst each other as George looked back over to Dreams hand again.

George picked up Dreams hand investigating it. He realized when they were comparing their hand sizes how baby soft and smooth Dreams hand was, he was astonished. "Dream do you use lotion?" George abruptly said out of nowhere. Dream choked on his food and George just looked at him with an eyebrow raised smirking slightly at how Dream took it. He simply rolled his eyes, "for your hand's Dream, they're unusually soft." Dream cleared his throat, "Ahem, of course, that's what you meant, no, I don't." George looked back to his hand comparing the sizes again when Dream moved his fingers to wrap around George's hand. George widened his eyes then looked at Dream as a blush started to slowly appear and Dream smirked. George just quickly looked away letting it happen and Dream moved their hands under the table to rest on the shared bench.

After eating, they headed over to Scorpion, a ride just behind Falcons Fury. "So, this one's one of the oldest rides in the park, so it's a little janky. Just be prepared if it makes your legs feel like jelly afterward." Everyone nodded in agreement and climbed on in their usual seating order. The coaster started, moving at a relatively fast pace, maybe just about 25-30 MPH. It was janky, just as Dream had said, and everyone was somewhat bored. The ride quickened a bit, started going on twists and turns around a loop, and then started going in a tight circle around four times. The ride finished, and everyone mini-stumbled out of the seats. Bad just mentioned it was very dull, and Sapnap and George were stumbling around, waiting for the blood to rush back to their legs so they could properly walk again. Quackity and Karl gave each other a look then pulled out their phones to videotape this. Bad snuck up behind George and pushed him into Sapnap, causing them to tumble to the ground. "GEORGE!!" Sapnap yelled, pushing him over.

"What! I literally didn't do anything."

"You ran into me!"

"Someone pushed me!"

"Girls, you're both ugly. Now that that's settled, why don't we move on?" Karl said, laughing afterward at his joke. While George tried to stand, he ended up tripping over himself, still getting used to the ground, and ran into Dreams back. There was quite the size difference between them, Dream being much taller than George. George, on the other hand, was much more petite than Dream. He took a second to take this in, still holding onto dreams waist area. The only thing going through his mind was how Dream was built beautifully; every inch of what he could feel was just.... perfect. Not only that, but he smelled great as well, even though they'd been out for a few hours now. George blushed at his stalkerish thoughts and slowly looked up to see Dream turning his head to stare at him, an amused look on his face. George blushed harder and quickly ran off to their friends ahead of them. Dream laughed and blushed a light shade of pink. Why did George have that look on his face? He was standing there longer than expected, was he okay? Why was George blushing? Was he blushing? Dream shook away his thought and ran to the front of everyone.

"Alright, everyone, we have one more ride to get to in this section. This one's very short and has no loops." He stopped at the ride with the name "Sand Serpent." It didn't look too impressive, just a small ride with many sharp turns left and right. They stepped up to the seat. It was only a two-person ride, so they decided to let Sapnap and Karl go first. The two of them got on and watched as the ride took them up the first hill. "This ride seems lame; I don't know why Dream bothered to have us ride it," Sapnap said, looking at the upcoming turns. "I don't know; he wanted us to ride all of them." Karl reasoned. "Yeah, but it's just wAGh-" Sapnap got cut off by the drastic turns. They were thrown left and right about seven times, then went down a short hill only to go back up again and get thrown around some more. It was back and forth; Karl was thrown into Sapnap, then Sapnap was thrown into Karl. "Oh my GOD. DREAM! WHAT IS THIS RIDE???" Sapnap yelled out, holding onto the sidebars as to not be thrown around too much more. Karl was laughing slightly as well as blushing a bit. He wasn't used to such close contact. The ride came to a dramatic stop and slowly came back to the beginning, and they quickly got off, recovering from the intense ride.

Quackity was teasing Sapnap and Karl while they got off and went to sit down at a nearby bench while Dream and George got seated on the next coaster. George had never ridden the ride before, obviously, and didn't get to hear what Sapnap was saying about it before Dream dragged him on. He sat on the right so he wouldn't have to climb through the tight space between the seat and the cart's metal casing. Of course, this caused Dream to have to instead, making George laugh a little at his struggle. The ride took them up, and George looked nervous as always. The ride came to its first dramatic turn, and George's eyes grew to the size of pool balls. "DREAM! We're going to FALL!!" George screamed, pushing himself away from the bars encasing him in only to be thrown into Dream at the sharp turn right. George was in a mix of freaked out about the cart falling off the track and dying cause of the constant squishing between him and Dream. The ride finally stopped turning back and forth but was now going over small and big hills only to be hit with a hard stop at the end. George looked up at Dream to see him holding in a laugh. The corner of his eyes showed a sign of small tears building up, the back of his hand was covering his mouth, and his cheeks were slightly puffed out and red, signs of a smile peeking out from behind his hand.

George instantly looked away, blushing furiously. What? Why am I blushing? I admit Dream's good-looking in a no-homo way, but... I don't like him. He's my friend, my best friend. Yeah, he's my hot best friend, that's all. WAIT- George was snapped out of his thoughts by Sapnap waving his hand in George's face. "Why are you staring holes into the back of Dreams head. What did he do this time?"

"No, it's nothing Sapnap, I was just thinking."

"About Dream? That intense?"

"What? I wasn't thinking intensely about Dream!"

"That sounds like you were thinking intensely about Dream."

"Of course not, you're delirious," Geroge said, waving his hand lightly, walking over to Dream and Karl's conversation to avoid any more of Sapnaps mini interrogation. Sapnap was very good about getting information from people, and George knew that too well from the last time Sapnap interrogated him about his girlfriend. George had a relationship with this girl, only it broke off soon after it started, but George was too embarrassed to tell any of his friends. So, to avoid it, he kept the lie going for about two months until Sapnap told him he knew the relationship hadn't lasted more than three weeks tops. George couldn't believe Sapnap could see through him so well. So he knew that there wasn't much he could do now if Sapnap were to see through him in this state. So he just avoided it altogether, and bam, problem solved.

Not problem solved. George was now standing next to Dream. Dream was tall. He is short. So naturally, Dream decided to use George's shoulder as an armrest. Dream still smelled nice, and George felt like a creep. Sapnap made eye contact with him while blushing a decently dark shade of red and gave him this look of 'why are you blushing so bad? I can clearly tell it's a blush dumbass, don't hide it. I thought you said it was nothing.' So George, of course, looked away. It wasn't until the fourth, or so time Karl said his name that George tuned into what they were saying. "Huh, sorry I was zoned out."

"Well, obviously, we were talking about what we think Quackity's reaction will be like when he gets off," Karl said. Dream nodded his head in response, and George looked up at him. "I don't know, either how much he didn't freak out or how freaked out he was, no in-between." They all laughed at George's answer when Quackity and Bad got off. Bad ran over to them perfectly fine and said, "Oh my gosh, that was such a good ride, we have to do that one again!" Everyone laughed with him and looked to see Quackity's response. He was smiling when he agreed with Bad calling everyone losers and lame for freaking out. George said, "told you so," causing everyone to fall into a laughing fit again. It was moments like these that made everyone glad they had each other.

They all started walking again towards the next section of the park, having finished this section's rides when Quackity abruptly stopped them. "Guys wait," he pointed towards the carnival games up ahead, "Dream, can we please play some of the carnival games?" Quackity begged. Dream sighed and agreed, walking them over to the games. They all excitedly went to specific games they were interested in. Bad went with Quackity and Karl over to the ladder game where you have to climb across a rope-based ladder to ring a bell, but the ladder isn't connected to anything, and you cant fall off. Meanwhile, Sapnap, Dream, and George chose to go to a Simple ring-toss game.

George was getting very upset at his inability to throw a ring onto a glass bottle. Sapnap was pestering him non-stop on how his throwing technique was wrong, and Dream was mentioning how he could do this or that to help him win. George eventually rage quit making Sapnap try instead. He was terrible. Dream and George couldn't believe how awful Sapnap was. He made it quite clear that all his teasing was to cover up the fact that he sucked at this. After Sapnap finally gave up and accepted being terrible with George, they had a Dream try. Of course, Dream sat there saying he would be "brilliant" only to be awful as well. Knowing Dream would never get anything from it, they walked off to another game.

Meanwhile, with Quackity, Karl, and Bad, Quackity went first to "show how a true gamer does it" or so he said. Karl and Bad were confused about how a gamer who generally stays indoors would know how to do carnival games in person, but they just shrugged it off. 

Quackity was better than both Bad, and Karl thought he would be until he wasn't. Quackity had made it about halfway perfectly then abruptly fell. Karl laughed, and Bad just shouted encouraging words at him, saying to try again and that he was doing great. Quackity angrily tried again, getting around two thirds up the ladder when it flipped him upside down. He held on for dear life before falling and finally giving up. Bad tried after Quackity and was moments away from ringing the bell when his foot slipped, and he fell off; when he tried again, he barely got halfway up when the ladder flipped over and knocked him off. He sadly walked back over to Karl and Quackity, Karl walking up to give it a go. He was fantastic. Quackity was astonished, asking him questions on where he learned this. "I've never done this before," Karl said simply, ringing the bell announcing he won. He picked out a giant Pikachu stuffed animal slightly more extensive than his torso; he had to bear hug it to hold it. 

Dream, George, and Sapnap made their way over to a balloon pop game. This was the generic 'throw a dart at a balloon and pop it' game. The prizes weren't the greatest, but what drew George towards it was the adorable penguin stuffed animal about a fairy penguin's size. Dream and Sapnap followed him over to the game, intrigued by his piqued interest in the silly stuffed toy. George wanted to be the first to prove he could earn the toy on his own, the only issue being his terrible aim and color blindness. For some reason, this game was set around colors and balloon sizes. Red and green balloons were worth ten points, and if they were bigger, they were bonus points. Pink and purple balloons were worth two points, all the other colors were worth around five points, all the regular and smaller sizes worth one extra point.

George looked at Dream after having the game rules explained to him with a saddened expression. "Hey, I probably shouldn't play this. It won't get me anywhere." Dream and Sapnap looked at each other then back at George. "I'll try to get you that penguin, then you can try afterward, okay?" Dream said, giving George a smile so sweet it gave him cavities. George didn't realize he was blushing until Dream started throwing the first dart and shook it off. Dreams first shot hit a large balloon, which George assumed was red, though it looked more like an ugly puke/mustard yellow/brown to him. He asked Sapnap how many points he'd won so far and replied with 15. The penguin was worth 50 points, so George thought this was significant progress.

Dream hit three more balloons, two being 10 points and the last being 5, taking them to 40 points total. Dream had one more shot left, and George couldn't stop smiling. "Dream!" George yelled abruptly, making Dream turn towards him, almost throwing his dart prematurely. "George! What?!" Dream said, copying George's tone. George laughed slightly at Dream then pointed towards a giant blue balloon. "Hit that one. I have a good feeling about that balloon!" Dream smiled at George's confident tone, a broad smile on his face. Dream noticed that the balloon George chose was the same blue color as his shirt, which also seemed to match his Minecraft skins shirt. Dream chuckled lightly and aimed his dart, moving his hand back and forth two to three times before throwing it, hitting the balloon perfectly. He knew with its large size and color, it would be worth a perfect ten points.

"YES! Thank you so much, Dream!" George threw himself at Dream jumping to hug him. The act lasted only a moment before George realized what exactly he'd done and backed up quickly, blushing again for the millionth time that day. The worker grabbed the penguin toy for George, and they walked over to meet up with the rest of the group. "Okay, guys, we should probably head out to the next rides before we waste all our cash on these, okay?" Dream said, already walking in the direction of the next rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent even started chapter 4 but I have plans for it and it'll be even longer than this chapter so stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish up at Busch Gardens and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm late, but I suck at things so be grateful I worked so hard. I'm just kidding, hope you like the chapter, it's longer than the last one like I said.

Dream led them over towards Congo, where you find Congo River Rapids and Kumba. "So this is Kumba," Dream said, pointing at a light blue coaster, "we won't be riding this one because it's having small repairs done to it, and I figure we can come back to Congo River Rapids afterward." They all nodded in agreement and followed Dream. They passed a small Orangutang exhibit in Jungala and over towards their next ride, Sheikra.

"Dream, can we ride that one!" George exclaimed, pointing at the flume ride. Dream looked over, "Maybe after this one. I don't wanna get soaked before we go on Congo River Rapids." George just nodded, and they walked through the line and up to the coaster. "Okay, guys, are you ready? This one is the BEST!" Dream said, shaking George back and forth. George just smiled a bit and took Dream's hands off his shoulders. "I don't know Dream, you guys keep dragging me on these terrifying rides, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Well, you liked them right, I mean obviously with the wide smiles you have on your face afterward," Quackity pointed out, poking George over and over. "Perhaps, maybe a little," George mumbled out, crossing his arms like a five-year-old.

They all climbed on, Dream first followed by George, then Bad, then Sapnap, Karl, and lastly Quackity. This ride held eight people in one row at once, so they all sat in front. George's nerves overtook him as the ride started moving forward, and George quickly grabbed Dreams' hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Dream giggled and braced himself for the sudden drop soon to come.

The coaster went up a tall hill and turned right 180 degrees to stop just before a tall drop. "DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM-" George pleaded, crushing Dreams hand. Quackity was praying in Spanish as he did on Falcons Fury, and Karl squeezed his eyes shut. Bad was smiling and put his arms in the air for the drop. The coaster fell, and they all started screaming, the coaster falling then coming back up into a loop.

The ride soon came to an end, and they all stepped off the coaster back to the ground. Dream led them back to the plaza area and smiled. "So what did you guys think?" Everyone said they loved it and explained how fun it was, and Dream agreed. They spent a few minutes explaining their favorite parts when Dream led them off to the next ride.

"I figure we can head to Congo River Rapids now, so by the time we get back to the car, we'll have dried off." They all followed Dream back to Congo and started walking up to the ride. They all laughed amongst each other, telling jokes as they walked up to the boat. They all climbed on, George sat by Quackity across from Dream, Bad, and Sapnap with Karl on the other side of Quackity. There was a space between Bad and George and a space between Karl and Sapnap. George was the most excited overall to be on this ride but didn't want to get too wet, so he sat away from Dream, thinking he'd get the wettest cause that side had water spilled around the seats more than the side he sat on.

The ride started, and they all laughed, splashing each other slightly even though that was against the rules. Quackity and Dream would try to make the ride spin so the other would get more splashed by waterfalls they passed. So far, things were going smoothly; Dreams side seemed to get splashed the most, and Quackity would not let it go. Then suddenly, the rapids picked up, and the side George was on got SOAKED. Dream was wheezing, and Sapnap and Karl were ugly-laughing.

The ride came to a stop, and they all got off. Everyone who got soaked (George, Quackity, Dream, Karl) all began to wring out their shirts and tried to get as dry as possible. Everyone less soaked just tried wringing out certain parts that were wetter. Being the special one, Dream just took his hoodie and shirt off altogether to wring it out. Sapnap gave him a look of 'really, you're so full of yourself', and Dream just winked. George was staring. Dream had abs, and George was just amazed. He knew Dream had said he never leaves his house, and Dream also had no workout equipment, so how did he have abs. Dream started to put his shirt back on and saw George staring very intently with a very puzzled look on his face. Dream smirked, "like what you see?"

George blushed a bit, "you wish." Dream laughed and took his shirt off again. George looked confused once more, but before he could comment, a shirt was in his face. George grabbed the shirt off his head, looked up at the half-naked Dream, looked back at the shirt, and blushed harder, truly hating his ability to blush easily.

"Dream! Put your shirt on. I don't want it!"

"Well, seemed like you didn't want me to keep it on a second ago."

"You're so immature."

"At least I wasn't staring when you went to wring your shirt out." Dream said, putting his hoodie on alone, causing George to huff out a sigh of anger and defeat. He crossed his arms and mumbled something along the lines of 'well, I don't have abs, so why would you' making Dream smile and turn the other direction.

"Our next ride is Tigris. This one is very intense, so I recommend taking everything you value out of your pockets for safety." Dream's explanation worried everyone; even Bad was a little scared. They walked back towards the area Sheikra was, towards a bright orange coaster. The coaster itself was giant. There were twists and turns, though the ride looked as though it would be short. The guys walked through the line to the coaster, making sure they put all their valuables in a bin before climbing on.

The ride started, and the coaster went forward a tiny bit before abruptly going backward, almost going in a loop before shooting forwards again. It took them upside down, through a heartline roll, then back to their upright sitting position. They got off, and everyone was explaining how much they loved it. Dream walked them over to the plaza area, and they sat down for a minute.

"So what are we thinking of doing now. We can go back to other rides and decide which ones we want to ride the most or-"

"We should ride that one now!" George interrupted, pointing towards Stanley Falls Flume. "George, we just went on a wet ride," Bad said, clearly not wanting to chance getting wet again even though he barely got wet on Congo River Rapids. "You don't get wet on those rides, Bad," George said, already getting up to get on the ride. "Now, who's coming with me?" Everyone looked at each other, clearly none of them wanting to risk getting wet again.

Dream sighed, "I suppose I'll go with you, George." George smiled and walked with Dream over to the Flume ride. Dream knew you got wet, even if it's only a little bit, you do get wet. Having this knowledge in mind, Dream made George sit in front where you get wettest overall. The ride was relatively chaotic. It would splash you slightly now and then on corners, and the log would run into the sides a lot, jerking the two around. The ride took them up a hill, and Dream could see where the big drop was coming up and felt bad. From the way George explained it, he didn't think you were going to get wet at all, and Dream knew from where he was sitting you wouldn't get wet.

To stop George from getting soaked, Dream took off his sweatshirt real quick and threw it over him, causing the splash at the end of the hill to get all over it. George grabbed the now soaked sweatshirt and looked back to Dream.

"Hey, what's this?"

"That's my sweatshirt, obviously."

"No, why did you throw it at me?"

"Well, you didn't want to get wet again, right?"

"Well, I didn't necessarily say that."

"Well there, that way you're not wet again."

"But now you'll be soaked again."

"That's fine. I'm the one who made you sit in front where you get the wettest."

"No, I'll just wear it."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist, Dream." Before any more interaction could be held, George put the sweatshirt on, threw Dream his shirt from earlier, and walked away from the exit towards their friends. Dream just stood there for a second before following behind George.

"Well, guys, that's all the rides I had planned on us going on, so we're free to go anywhere now. Where do we wanna go first!" Dream said, pointing towards a map of the park. "Can we eat something? Then we can go on Tigris again." Bad asked. "Of course, what would you like?" "I want Dippin Dots!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Dream led them to the Dippin Dots stand by Stanley Falls Flume's entrance.

George got chocolate, Bad got banana split, Sapnap got strawberry, Quackity and Dream got Rainbow Ice, and Karl got cookies and cream. Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and Bad sat together, making Dream and George sit nearby. They all talked amongst each other, joking around and teasing George about his boring choice of chocolate.

After a couple of minutes, George accidentally kicked Dreams foot under the table. Dream didn't seem to notice, or if he did, didn't seem to mind, so George decided he'd use this to his advantage kicking Dreams foot from side to side. Dream picked up on George's little game and decided to attack back, kicking one of George's feet to the side. This small action became an intense game of footsies between each other.

This game lasted about 3 to 4 minutes until Sapnap came over, looking them dead in the eyes, "Hey, sorry to interrupt your battle, but we're done and wanna ride more rides." Dream laughed at George's blushed face. "Alright, we'll meet you at the map." They got up and walked to the trashcan. "You know, you blush a lot easier than I thought you did. I guess when you stream your camera doesn't do you justice." George just smacked Dreams arm and speed-walked ahead of him, "Well, I also didn't expect you to look like this, making those faces when you do things." George mumbled, causing Dream to laugh a little harder than earlier. "What!? What do you mean?" "Nothing, let's just ride more rides."

They spent the next four and a half hours going on the rides over and over again; at one point, Quackity threw up, and they had to clean him up. They said sorry to the workers numerous times before eventually walking Quackity to the nearest restroom. Overall everyone was so grateful for the day, and they finally decided to leave. While walking out of the park, George was smacking his hand against Dreams without even noticing. Dream noticed, on the other hand, and found this as a great way to tease George. "Y'know George, if you want to hold my hand, you can just ask." George looked confused for a second, then noticed the whole hand thing. "OH, nO, that's not what this was; I didn't even know I was doing it!" He sputtered out, proceeding to walk up with Quackity and Karl.

Once in the car, they decided on Red Robin for dinner and went to one near Loughman, off I-4, on their way home. Karl and Quackity got into a feud over which is better, bottomless rootbeer floats or steak fries. Karl was outvoted, and Bottomless steak fries won.

They headed home afterward, and the drive was relatively eventful. George fell asleep, and Quackity was very upset about being used as a pillow until he also fell asleep, that is. Sapnap was listening to his music, and unbeknownst to him was singing aloud, and Karl recorded a lot of it for the vlog. Dream and Bad were talking about how fantastic Busch Gardens was in the front the whole time.

They got home, and all of them were bored. "Well, it's only 10 PM. Do we want to go on a walk or something?" Dream suggested. "I could go for a walk." Karl agreed, re-lacing his untied shoes. "I'm tired Dream, can't we just go to bed?" "NO, GEORGE, WE'RE GOING ON A WALK JUST BECAUSE YOU SUGGESTED THAT!" Quackity yelled back, grabbing the sleeve of George's shirt, forcing him toward the door, throwing him outside, and closing him out while the rest of them got a jacket and a water bottle. They all walked outside with a slightly shivering George and left. Bad had brought an extra coat for him and handed it over, George thanking him.

While on the walk around the neighborhood, Bad and Quackity decided everyone should skip, claiming it would be "just as good as jogging". Karl skipped with him, Sapnap refusing until Quackity called him lame and Sapnap had to prove him wrong, showing he could skip better than all of them. Dream was about to join in when he noticed George wasn't making any effort, off in his own world.

"Hey, what's up?" Dream said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just didn't want to skip, that looks exhausting and humiliating."

"Oh, come on George, it'll be fun, plus we're falling behind."

"Dream, I don't want to, okay?" Dream just sighed and started skipping off. George did not want to be alone late at night, so he devised a plan. After Dream was a decent distance away, George sprinted at him. Once he was close enough, George suddenly jumped of Dreams back, his fight or flight kicking in, catching George. Due to the sudden addition of another being on Dream, he started stumbling around. George was dying laughing, and Dream was just focused on not falling over on the pavement. Dream tumbled over to a patch of grass between the road and sidewalk and dropped George. George grabbed onto the front of Dreams shirt, not expecting to be dropped, causing Dream to land over George.

"Woah, uhh hi!" Dream said, noticing their newfound position. After the whole tumble, George had fallen on his back, his hand still holding the front of Dreams shirt. Dream was set in a plank position over George, with one leg bent close to George's side and the other in-between his legs. One of George's legs was bent, and the other laying down.

Neither of them spoke for a second; both lost in each other's eyes, taking in what just happened, the sound of their friends' laughing and teasing slowly fading into the distance. All that could be heard was the faint sound of cars, the ambient buzzing of bugs, and each other's light breathing. Everything was in the moment when Dream looked back and forth between George's lips, George following, the leaning in, the gentle kiss between the two. Their soft kiss deepened into a sweet, intimate kiss, neither of them wanting it to end. Sadly, their wish couldn't come true when the sound of a car approaching broke their trance. They quickly pulled apart and got up before the car drove past them.

They both just looked at each other, the wave of emotion hitting them all at once, and they both blushed tremendously. "Uhhhmmm..." Dream tried, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah..." George said back. Choosing to ignore it, they both just walked on. "There's a shortcut over here. We can meet up with them if they followed the road." They walked in silence alongside each other when they met back up with the group.

"Hey, guys," Dream said to show they were back, "What's up?" Everyone looked to where the sound came from and waved. "Wait, we thought you were behind us," Bad said. "Where'd you guys run off to?" Sapnap questioned, smirking at the two. "George just didn't want to skip, so we just walked, figured we would take a shortcut."

"Oh, of course, so that's why it took as long as it did?" Sapnap pressed. "Well yeah. How else would we be here at this time? We don't walk that fast." Dream added, simply. Sapnap just rolled his eyes and nodded, deciding any more teasing would lead them nowhere, and continued walking back towards the house.  
They got back home, and everyone felt exhausted and sweaty. Everyone walked inside, set their coats on the hanger, and sat on the couch in the living room. "For anyone that wants to shower, I have three bathrooms. The other three can either shower afterward or tomorrow." Dream said. "I can shower tomorrow if someone else wants to go," Sapnap said, wrapping himself in the blanket he left on the couch from last night. George agreed with him, saying he's okay with showering tomorrow if anyone wants to shower beforehand. Dream said he'd shower, and Bad and Quackity said they could too. Dream showed them to the restrooms where they can shower, leaving George, Karl, and Sapnap sitting in the living room. Karl and Sapnap were left sitting by each other, sharing Sapnap's blanket while George sat on the loveseat alone, all of them watching some children's baking show.

"What is this?" George asked, tuning in to what was happening on tv. "Its Kids Baking Championship, what are you talking about? Haven't you ever seen this?" Sapnap asked, dumbfounded. He had assumed anyone who watched tv knew this show and thought it aired in England, though he may be wrong. "I hardly watch TV, and when I do, it's something like Hulu or Netflix. Why would I know what this is? It's just kids making food; that's boring." George said in defense. "Bro, do you seriously not watch anything? You do just sleep all the time, huh." Karl teased. George got annoyed, his exhaustion creeping up on him, and got up. "As I always do, I'm going to bed." Sapnap and Karl snickered and George just scoffed walking into him and Dreams shared room. 

George sat on the bed playing on his phone. Around 15 minutes after leaving the living room to chill alone, he heard a light singing. He had been hearing it for some 5 minutes now, and he decided he would look into it. Initially, he assumed it was the tv, but kids baking food wouldn't have anything to do with singing from what he'd seen. He peeked into the vast, extremely fogged up restroom to a, now louder, soothing, singing. George didn't want to stick his head in, worried he would see a naked Dream through the glass doors of the abnormally large shower. Lucky for him, there was a towel hanging on the outside blocking any view of Dream's "dirty parts" so George could record this. Of course, George had to record this, both for his entertainment and the vlog.

George snuck into the bathroom and hid behind the also enormous bathtub, and pulled out his phone. He started recording, only showing his face, hand covering his mouth to hold in his laugh. Before thinking about what he was saying, George spoke, "Wow, Dream's hot." George just stopped. "Wait, I meant in like a- what? I'll just delete this." George stopped the video and started a new one, figuring he could delete that one later. He showed his face again, still trying not to laugh at Dream singing aloud in the shower. "Oh my god, if nobody marries this man, I will." George didn't even notice what he'd said before Dream turned off the shower to get out. George ran out of the bathroom, plugged his phone in, and laid in bed pretending to sleep.

He didn't have to pretend to be sleeping. Dream wasn't his mother, going into his room when he was ten years old to make sure he was actually sleeping. Before George could change his decision however, Dream walked in in his towel and looked at George. "Oh, he's asleep." Dream walked over to George's side of the bed to grab his pair of pajamas from last night. George peeked an eye open to see where Dream was, for his eyes to be met with ass. "uoegh-!" George slightly exclaimed. He quickly shut his eyes, hearing Dream turn around to check if George was awake. Dream just saw a still sleeping George and brushed it off. He finished getting dressed and sat in bed, continuing a game of 8-ball with George and Sapnap from earlier that day. George rolled over and pretended to have been awoken by the sudden movement.

"Hey, George, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Huh, hi, what time is it?"

"It's about 12:30."

"Oh, did you just finish your shower?"

"Yep, how could you tell?" Dream chuckled, and George sat up. Without thought, George poked Dream's forehead, shocking them both. George tried to play it off, "You're stupid." George giggled out, and Dream smiled a soft, sweet smile. "And you're silly." They both chuckled and sat there, staring at each other, lost in the other's eyes.

This didn't last too long when George randomly started craving a hot drink. "Do you have tea?" George asked; he wasn't the biggest fan of tea, but he wanted something hot. He debated having tea or hot chocolate but decided tea was the calming option for a drink before bed. "Yeah, did you want some?" "Mhm." They both climbed out of bed and walked out of Dream's room to the living room. Both Karl and Sapnap had fallen asleep together on the couch with the TV still playing. They looked at each other and back to the two on the sofa.

"Let's go see if Quackity and Bad are still showering real quick." Dream said, shutting off the TV. They walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and saw Quackity and Bad knocked out on the bed together. They assumed the two had also seen Sapnap and Karl and decided to leave them.

They walked into the pantry by the kitchen and grabbed some tea bags. "How do you want your tea?" Dream whispered, trying to keep quiet. "Milky and sweet," George responded. Dream got two coffee cups and dispensed some boiling water from the sink. "What is that!?" George asked, astonished at the already boiled water from the sink. "Oh, this? It's like the faucet, but the water is always boiled for things like coffee and tea. It's very beneficial." George nodded and put his hand under the faucet and pressed the button. "GEORGE, THAT'S BOILING WATER!!" Dream whisper-yelled, pulling George's, now burnt hand, under cold water.

"My hand hurts. You weren't kidding."

"No, I wasn't, you're so stupid!" They were both almost dying at this point. They couldn't be too loud, or they'd wake Sapnap and Karl. After George's hand was treated, they removed the tea bags from the glass and threw it away, getting out some milk and sugar. George poured the desired amount of milk and went to grab the sugar but ended up spilling Dreams boiling tea on him.

"IM SO SORRY!!" George explained through hushed laughter. Dream couldn't respond due to the frantic pulling-off of his t-shirt and his silenced wheezing. Both of them were now out of breath from laughter. "Dream- you sound like a tea kettle, look's like your new pot of tea is done!" George laughed out, causing the two to fall further into their pit of laughter. "STOP!" Dream whisper yelled. They heard a light groan from across the room, and they immediately stopped. "SAPNAP'S AWAKE, HIDE!" Dream whispered. The two of them hid on the side of the island, and Sapnap walked over.

"Who's awake? I heard you!" Sapnap groggily asked. He looked over and saw a hand peeking out the side of the island. He snuck around and peeked his head over the top to see Dream putting a hand over George's mouth, the two of them a moment away from breaking out laughing. "Caught you two," Sapnap said, smirking at the sight, taking a picture for the vlog. They all burst out laughing. Dream and George stood up, and Sapnap looked at Dream. "Where's your shirt dude, showing off for George again?" Dream looked down and laughed again. "George spilled my tea all over it moment's ago, and now I'm shirtless!"

"Hey Dream, you know what they say, no shirt, no shoes, no service," Sapnap said simply. "Looks like you gotta go." They all lightly laughed again, and George finished gulping down his tea. George offered to make more, but Dream denied, saying they should all go to bed anyways. They decided they might stream tomorrow to make sure no one suspected anything. Sapnap went back to the couch, and Dream and George walked back to their shared room. 

Dream and George laid down under the covers when George noticed something. "Dream, you're still not wearing a shirt." 

"I told you, I don't have another one." George turned over to face him.

"You really don't own another shirt?"

"No- wait, I have another shirt, just not a pajama shirt."

"Any shirt can be a pajama shirt."

"Other shirts arent comfortable."

"You're ridiculous." George lightly smacked Dreams arm and closed his eyes, hearing Dream chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

Uhm I forgot word count earlier I think so 4,320

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, I speedran this chapter last night a tonight cause I felt bad it wasn't out on time. I can't believe I have almost 500 reads. Thank you so much. I didn't expect such attention. Uhm yeah, finally out of Bisch Gardens. Sorry for the speedrun in relationships this chapter, if you know what I mean ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on Wattpad too, check it out under the same name (refreshe_watr)  
> This was written for my friends and as somewhat of a joke after I went to Busch Gardens with Pandanoodles23  
> Bye


End file.
